Dark Beginnings
by galadriel-nz
Summary: It was a dark and lonely life for a certain albino before Opus Dei. How did he end up in prison? Disclaimer: I don't own Silas or the Da Vinci Code
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark evening as a man dressed in tar blackened rags snuck through the fields east of Toulon. The man was a huge, hulking albino with eyes as red as hell itself. He did not stop to look around, he had a job to do. The albino reached his destination, a run down old mill, and silently stepped inside. There was no sound for a moment and then a muffled scream pierced the quiet. But there was nobody around to hear it. The albino emerged, carrying on his back a black sack.

He struggled to move his awkward burden around to the back of the building where he threw it down and began looking around for something to dig the grave with. He found an old rusted shovel and began his morbid work. When the hole was complete he heaved the bag in and started to shovel the earth back in on top of his victim. But a sound, carrying in the still night air caused the murderer to stop and listen. There was the sound of an approaching vehicle. Quickly he darted behind a large crate and watched as the car neared the mill.

Out of the car stepped an elderly man dressed in a black cassock and wearing a vicars collar around his throat. The priest strode into the house but was gone only a very short time. He came out of the mill with a look of immense sadness on his face. He look up at the bright Spanish stars and spoke:

" Why god do you take away the innocent when they have done no harm? Why must the kind man die? Has not the beggar, no matter how poor, a right to live?" He knelt and said a prayer before returning to his car and driving away.

The albino stepped out from his hiding place and hastily finished his burial. Then he sprinted off into the night to collect his bounty from his master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The murderous albino ran through the fields all the way into the main town. It was dark and there was nobody around. This didn't matter; he liked it this way. In the daytime they just mocked him or stared. Even the adults. He had heard them whispering "un spectre!" as he passed. So he kept to the night. He arrived at his master's establishment. The bouncer on the door asked for the password. When he had received it the albino entered and lowered his hood. He climbed up to the second floor, avoiding certain steps in case they creaked; it seemed he had been here before.

He reached a shabby wooden door and pushed on it gently. It creaked open and he entered a room draped with curtains with only one small light glowing in the centre of the room. A shadow stirred within the room. A man emerged, dressed in fine clothes that didn't suit his environment. His face was rather toadlike; in fact overall he resembled a very large toad. The master, for that was who he was, pointed to a nearby chair and said "Sit Silas, and have a drink with me." The albino flinched at the use of his name but obliged taking the glass that was offered to him.

"A success I presume?" The toadlike man asked.

Silas simply nodded.

"Well I said I'd pay you the 2000 pesos and here it is but are you sure that you won't accept anything else?" the man sat and went on, "I have a large enterprise, one with your strength could easily become a blacksmith or I don't know, there must be something that would apply to you."

"Are my services not satisfactory?" Silas spoke for the first time that evening. His voice was harsh, gravelly and powerfully menacing.

"Yes, of course they are but, assassination is a risky business, a risky one indeed…" The master was very agitated now, wringing his hands, his eyes darted everywhere.

"We have discussed this. If I am discovered I will not mention you. I will say I work for myself, killing those I please. They will believe that." The toadlike man did not seem reassured so Silas continued. "Look, Kayth, have I given you any reason not to trust me? Have I not completed any job perfectly with no creases, covering my tracks in every way?" Kayth mumbled something about it not being the standard of work…

"I see, you are threatened by me no? It is understandable Kayth, it has happened before. I shall take my payment and be gone. There will be no trace of me in the morning."

"I'm sorry Silas, I can't allow that. There are only 2 people who know the truth and they are both in this room. You cannot be allowed to run free."

"What will you do Kayth, set an assassin on me?" Silas uttered a harsh laugh somewhat like a bark. At that moment armed police came out from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The police attempted to seize Silas but he pushed them away and made for the door. But another guard came out of nowhere and blocked it. His only means of escape cut off Silas did the only thing he could to procure his safety. He ran back into the room and grabbed Kayth around the throat holding him in front of him like a shield. Silas could tell the police had not been expecting this and so he seized the opportunity.

"I will let this man go unharmed, if you move out of my way and let me go. I will leave this city, just get out of my way." The men shifted uneasily, they couldn't allow this prominent man to be hurt but this was a wanted murderer. They all stood unsure, and then the man blocking the door stepped forward and said, "You won't get away with this _un spectre_, you'll be arrested before you get anywhere." But even saying so he stepped out of the way. Silas slowly, started walking backwards towards the now clear door. Kayth remained in front of him, _just in case _he thought. Only once he had cleared the building did he release his former master. Silas looked with utmost disgust upon the man, then clubbed him across the head and picked him up. He carried him off into the night, off to hide in a basement somewhere. He wouldn't leave the city; he had unfinished business there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silas continued on, dragging his victim through the streets of the deserted city. He finally came upon a building that he deemed suitable and wrenched open the low doors. The albino entered a room that contained barrels of food and wine and a few empty burlap sacks. He not-too-carefully placed his former employer on top of these sacks and set about getting some food. He knew that he would not be able to leave that cellar for a few days at least, the police would be searching for him and his captive. It didn't matter to him; he was aquatinted with the owner of the building and knew he would not hand him over if he were discovered. He ate a quick meal of cheese, salted pork and wine and then dosed off into an uneasy sleep.

That night the nightmare came again, his father yelling at him, him grabbing the carving knife, then, silence. He ran, he ran so far he no longer knew where he was. When he did stop it was early morning and he was in the middle of the Spanish countryside, alone. Then came the villagers with torches and axes, they were trying to burn him out of the barn he was in, he couldn't escape, he was going to die…

Silas woke in a cold sweat still safe in the cellar. He breathed deeply to calm himself and then checked the condition of his captive. Kayth was still asleep but he was beginning to stir. _It would be better for you if you didn't wake, you're going to have one bad headache_. Silas thought to himself, there was no emotion to the words, he was just thinking them. He didn't hate the man, but he didn't like him much either. At the moment Kayth was important to his survival and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly there came the noise of the doors being opened. Silas wasn't particularly afraid but he hid behind some crates, just to be safe. A man in his late forties entered the room, he had dark brown hair that was receding very quickly, and soon he would have no hair left. The man looked as though he might have once been a sailor, and so he had, he had a broad build and had a worn look about him.

"They're looking for you Silas, and your friend here, you won't be able to leave until nightfall at the earliest." The man's voice was deep and somewhat commanding. He addressed nobody in particular but said this to the room in general.

"Brona, when in all the time you have known me, have the police not been looking for me?" Silas asked as he reappeared from behind the crates. "And when have I not eluded them?"

"That may be, but you have now taken one of the most prominent men in the city and they have every man possible searching. I do not intend to evict you from your hiding place but I ask that you leave as soon as you have the chance, for my safety and yours."

"Of course I will but there are some things I must do first. Without funds, I will have nowhere to go and without finding a good way to embarrass this man in public I don't think I'll be quite satisfied. Do you know, this filth before us hired me to kill off anyone who stood in his way and then turned me over to the police when I was no longer useful!" Silas was angry now, his pale face flushing and his eyes flashing menacingly. Brona, however, appeared unperturbed.

"Very well, I see I cannot convince you to take the safe road, as always. What do you need?" Silas thought for a moment then said:

"Just someone to guard my friend here, I'll only be gone for a couple of hours, I may even be able to leave the same night. And some new clothes would be appreciated."

"I'll see what I can do." And with that Brona left. Leaving Silas and his now moaning captive alone in the dark cellar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was long after sunset when a figure clad in all black appeared in the doorway to a cellar in the back districts of Toulon. The figure moved through the streets, his eyes flashing red whenever the lights caught them. When he reached a tavern that was particularly loud he stopped and stepped over to the window box. The plants in it had long since died and nobody had made the effort to remove them but the albino was not interested in the foliage. He dug down to the very bottom of the box then pulled out a small bag that made gentle chinking sounds as it moved. This window box, was, or had been, one of Silas's secret gold stashes but now he had need for the money and so he deserted it. He began moving again, not back to the cellar, not yet.

Brona let out a sigh of relief when he saw the figure of the assassin in the doorway. He had been guarding Kayth since Silas left, almost three hours ago and he was starting to get agitated. When the prisoner had awoken he had threatened and yelled to no end, until his former employee had threatened to cut out his tongue. He then resumed his threats and protests but in a whisper, or a low growl. Brona had been forced to put up with this the whole time. He was now looking forward to going home to rest, in silence. Brona said goodbye after he had asked if Silas would still be here in the morning, the reply was affirmative, he would not have time to set up the necessary tonight but he would definitely be gone tomorrow night.

Silas now deposited the items he had been carrying on top of a crate, he had a rope, the coin purse he had earlier retrieved and a pot of the glue shipmakers used that didn't dry until it was holding two things in place. He had also commandeered a ladder and placed it, hidden, near the sight of where his plan was to be carried out. Kayth had gone silent now, his fear and curiousity fighting a silent battle, in the end his curiousity won.

"What are you planning to do with me?" He had tried to mask the fear in his voice but had failed, dismally.

"Ah, Kayth, if I told you it would ruin the surprise. And I'm not going to tell you anyway so don't you worry yourself about it." Silas finished the bread and cheese he had been eating and proceeded to set upon some dried beef.

"You won't get away Silas, this is foolishness, they will have put a price on your head, guards will be looking for me. How can you possibly escape?" Kayth said this with the colour returning to his cheeks slightly and some of his damaged faith in his position restored.

"Yes. There is a price on my head at present, I believe it is three thousand gold pieces. Before this adventure, it was only eight hundred! You are good for my business Kayth. You are also right in your presumption that it impossible for me to escape with you. But what will happen, my high-priced captive, if they find you, but not the kidnapper? And what if, by that time, the kidnapper is long gone?" Silas said this with a faint smirk coming to his lips. He had not planned to reveal his plan, in any way to Kayth but the temptation was too much.

"The I will fund a search party to find you, no matter how far you go!"

"Do you know how many search parties and police task forces have been sent after me Kayth? No? Perhaps how many men have returned home from those parties? I will tell you that it is not a great number." This silenced Kayth and the albino, now angered with Kayth and himself settled down in a corner where he could see his prisoner and the door. _Soon, _he thought to himself, _soon I will find it, soon it will be mine and mine alone._ Then he drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When the city gates opened the next morning the usual small crowd of travellers passed through on foot. Most began to look wearily for an inn to shelter in; some casting furtive glances around them as the travelled. Some were tourists and were admiring the view around them. Toulon was one of the few cities in the world that still opened and closed its gates at night; it was a tradition that had endured since the Napoleonic wars.

The people heading out of the city were mostly businessmen, on their way to the bigger towns where there were airports and train stations. Amongst them was a large man in a cloak. Just as Silas passed through the gates, he heard the alarm raised in a different part of the town. Smirking with rare satisfaction, he continued on his way south. As he walked, he pictured the scene in the town square right now. One of the most prominent men in town, dressed only in a burlap sack, hanging from the flagpole outside the police office. They would be trying to get him down by now. _Good luck to them, _thought Silas smugly. He had glued Kayth to the flagpole with shipbuilders glue. He wasn't going to come easy. When they did finally get him down, they'd realise why he'd been silent the whole time. In his mouth, in a waterproof bag, was a piece of paper. Apart from serving as a very good gag, the paper had a list of names on. Every man who had been killed on Kayth's orders, and why. Silas had not only embarrassed the man, he hoped he'd ruined his career.

By the end of that day, Silas had arrived at a town large enough to have a train station. He didn't know or care what it was called. He found a pawnbrokers and exchanged some of the jewellery in the bag for notes. They'd be more useful and less heavy, he reasoned. Then he bought a train ticket to Rome. Throughout the day, Silas did his best to avoid attention, he covered as much of his skin as possible and stayed off main roads. But a few people still noticed him, especially at the train station, and before long the familiar whispers were echoing through the crowd. Silas was glad to get on the train as the sun set.

Two days later Silas had a comfortable room in a hotel in Rome. He began the final stage of planning for the day he would fulfil his destiny.

Silas awoke on the third day after his departure from Toulon and turned on the TV in his room. He flicked it to a news channel to find a rough image of his face, complete with eyes evilly glowing out from under menacing brows on screen.

"_Police are still searching for the dangerous fugitive known as Silas. They are warning the public that the man is very dangerous and should not be approached." _

Silas smirked and switched the TV off. Half an hour later, he left the hotel and headed into the centre of the city. The hotel he'd chosen was relatively close to the Vatican city, precisely why he'd chosen it. Soon the Vatican itself loomed into view and Silas joined the end of the line outside the door. He didn't attract any undue attention as he joined the tourists on a tour of the establishment. Most of his body was covered and he had procured some coloured contact lenses from a specialist opticians. They itched terribly, but he considered it a fair price to pay for his anonymity.

As he returned to his hotel several hours later, Silas felt a sense of excitement at the events that were to come. He had acquired the necessary information during his tour of the Vatican, and by the end of the week he would have what he had come here for.


End file.
